Ontario (Jérémy Williams)
Ontario, Pembroke, and Auschwitz are all owned by WelshFlower. DO NOT EDIT ANY ONE OF THESE 3 OCs or change any posted information about the characters without gaining prior consent to do so. Thank you. Who is Ontario? Ontario is a fan-made character for the anime series Hetalia: Axis Powers. He represents one of the 10 provinces of Canada. His human name is Jeremy Williams. He is said to be somewhat bi-lingual, meaning he generally speaks English, but, he does appear to speak French every so often. Appearance & Looks Ontario is a young man with white skin and dirty blonde hair. His eyes are cornflower blue for the main color with a slight tint of violet mixed in. He stands at approximately 5'8. He has a well toned, sturdy build and a healthy constitution & his weight is 182 lbs, which might have a slight contribution to his overall appearance. The type of outfit he wears for formal occasions tends to be a shirt which has lace on the edges of the sleeves along with some dark colored pants/slacks and shoes which he usually will have selected based on the type of engagement he attends. His military uniform indicates that he was part of a confederacy and is usually red, similar to the type of uniform worn by the British soldiers, except that the color is a shade or two darker. His casual clothing is usually a hoodie that is dark red with either a maple leaf on the front or back, or, a logo belonging to one of his favorite hockey teams Personality & Interests Ontario is a young man with a somewhat mature and serious personality. He's the type of guy who will stand his ground when confronted and not back down, but, he's also the type of person who generally has a dislike for fighting---he will usually only engage in fighting whenever it is for the greater good of the people who he cares about. He is somewhat soft spoken and can be a bit talkative when he wants to be, and, in some cases he's adventurous and open to meeting new people or traveling to new places. He is both outdoorsy, and, an avid sports fan. With this in mind, he tends to have interests & hobbies surrounded with his deep admiration of nature in all its glory. He is also said to be fond of hockey, this is almost to the point that it would be considered an obsession or one of his guilty pleasures. One other interest of his is centered around his love of music. This is a reason why he is sometimes seen sporting headphones around his neck, which he has connected to an iPod or other music device that he keeps in one of his hoodie pockets. Additional Information -His birthday is July 1st. This is around the time when he was included in the Confederacy. - He has two children. The names of his children are Ottawa & Toronto. He's said to be the type of guy who's protective of these two individuals, and, he has broken someone's jaw for harming either one of them. - He doesn't seem to like fast food very much, and, will usually eat home cooked meals. If he's starving, however, he'll take a chance and consume some while he's out on the go.